


JOSHUA

by wistfullywishing



Series: 2017 SEVENTEEN Project Chapter1 Alone Trailer Character Studies [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alone, Alternate Universe, Character Study, Codes & Ciphers, Comeback, Gen, Insanity, Paranoia, Teasers & Trailers, Theories, al1, crazy thoughts, fan assumptions, fears, numbers, please love my child, poor joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: an everlasting being whichever way it goes





	JOSHUA

_ Even though you are being alone, remember we are on your side and don't be afraid of all the fears you have. _

 

His heart was pounding so very fast.

He was hunched over the clean sink, his forearms braced on the porcelain countertop with his sleeves rolled to his elbows.

Slowly, he lifted his head and looked up, expecting to see his reflection staring back at him.

_ No, that was silly. _ There was an open window ahead. The mirror was on the side of the sink. 

He swallowed and looked down.

There were two shadowy reflections at the bank of what appeared to be a river. One tall, the other short. The lazy ripples of the cloudy periwinkle water gave the figures a dreamlike quality. They shivered in and out of existence a few times, a phenomenon caused by the movement of the river. Then, the shorter figure turned to the side and slowly walked away, tugging one last time on the shirt of the taller figure before letting go forever.

_ No _ . Tears sprang to his eyes, threatening to fall. There was nothing there in the bowl of the sink. No water, no reflections, no images. 

He couldn’t get rid of the unsettling feeling that someone was watching him.

Before he could think better of his actions, he turned the handle to the cold water and watched as icy liquid filled the sink.

In the recesses of his mind, he saw a heavy downpour hitting the sidewalk. That wasn’t right, either.

To shake the troubling thoughts building in his brain, Joshua splashed his face with the cold water, only once, and looked up again to be faced with a view of the calm outdoors framed by a white window. The biting droplets stung his skin, and he welcomed every attack on his nerves that could offer a temporary distraction from the war raging on in his consciousness.

He didn’t bother turning off the water. Joshua left the room and made his way down the hallway. When he passed the octagonal mirror on the wall, he froze because his periphery detected something that did not belong, reflected in the mirror. 

With a heavy heart, he turned to stare in the direction that he came in. 

There was nothing there, nothing watching him. 

A single droplet of paint fell into a smooth surface, creating one smooth series of ripples in a murky gray acrylic. One ring formed after another before each was eaten up by the thick liquid. In the very center of the paint ripples, the number 131 briefly rose up in white bolded letters before the paint surface returned to being a flat, glossy mirror. 

Paranoia could be a deadly thing, indeed.

\---

_ A memory of another time, another place. A boy with jet-black hair perched on the edge of a couch, his legs stretched out in front of him. Joshua watched from his position, hidden in the shadows outside the door of the room.  _

_ And then, the boy slowly turned his head and looked right at him, his eyes piercing down to Joshua’s soul.  _


End file.
